The Greatest Sailor Moon - The Revival Volume 01
by Sailor Cosmic Moon
Summary: Ladies & Gents, It's the revival, you've waited for... The show is only gets more twisted! I hope everyone enjoys this experimental series and we'll see what happens next. Right now, I'm only with 3 volumes but we'll see what will come alive in the future! Enjoy. Rated: MA for some adult content.


_**The Greatest**_ _ **Sailor Moon**_ **! – The Revival:** **Bookisode #01** **:** _ **Remember Me...**_

 _ **By: Sailor Cosmic Moon/Skye Tsukino/Sukai Todd**_

 _ **FOR: NON-PROFIT, EDUCATIONAL PURPOSES!**_

 _ **Did You Miss Me? Did You Really Think That I Was Gone?**_

 **Recap "The Greatest Sailor Moon": Season 1**

 **"K** YAAAAAAAAHHH!" Sukai squealed, crashing butt-first onto the stage. "Ow! That's gonna leave a mark..." She thought aloud, forcing herself up slowly. "There's someone here!" Carlyle snapped to Barnum, (Philip Carlyle played in this story, by the great Troy Bolton - I, I meant to say Zac Efron! You're welcome, fangirls...). "Maybe, it's a new act!" Barnum spitefully grinned, as they headed into the threatre and Carlyle turned on two of the spotlights that were also conveniently, right above where Sukai was forcing herself to sit up on the stage. "Who are you?" Carlyle snapped to Sukai, not noticing Barnum's fascination with her unique hairstyle...

 **I** _could ask you the same thing! In fact, I could ya' fine ass a few questions... Like where the hell, am I?! And I think the more important question, is WHO THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS?! I cannot have been brought into the Realm of Movies just by talking some weirdo bitch in a cloak and rhinestoned, pimped-out Rosary! I mean, what the fuck kinda anime shit is this?! Seriously, I'm 21 now... These adventures are starting to become a hassle! But I guess, she was right about one thing... Darien really, he... Darien really can't be trusted... Sucks too! Because I thought we were really moving on, but I guess... I guess, I shouldn't have gotten my hopes that high!_ And as Sukai kept getting deeper into her own mind, Carlyle finally got her attention again. "Hey! Dumpling-Head!" He shouted, snapping his fingers in her face... "HEY-EHH!" Sukai retorted, blushing at how handsome this - "Okay, listen here, you pretentious jerk!" She was ready to curse Carlyle out, ON THE SPOT! "Pretentious jerk?! That's original..." Carlyle folded his arms and chuckled, in a cocky fashion. –

(Bookisode #02):

 **S** kye found herself, sobbing at the bottom of the stairs which inevitably led to a mysteriously cliched, underground lake ala Phantom of the Opera... "Skye!" The sound of Darien calling her to caused her to look up, and quickly wipe her eyes. "Mamoru?" She was a bit amazed, he actually chased after her... "Miss Tsukino!" Barnum's calling, also shocked her a bit. "Skye? What's wrong? Baby-Doll?" Mamoru carefully walked to her aid, placing her cheeks in his hands. "I'm fine..." Sukai lied through her pearly white teeth! "Ohh, Sukai... Baby-Doll! Tell me, what's wrong." He pleaded, hugging her tightly... "You - you promise, you won't judge me?" She asked, her voice shaking. "Of course, I won't judge you!" Mamoru exclaimed, lovingly... "Now, tell me, what's wrong..." He explained, sitting down on both knees to show her, he could reach her level. No matter how big their height difference, was! She was 5"4, he was 6"2... [Barnum: I'm 6"2... Sukai: Nice! *Bro-fisting with him*]... "I didn't know, if you could be trusted..." Sukai confessed, "I figured, since you already hurt me before... That... Well... I started expecting the worst, and with all the other exes, I've had before you... Honestly, I mean - I - I just... I've learned that _**people don't change for me. They may change for others, but people don't change**_." Sukai confessed, sobbing even harder. "What do you mean? People do change for you! People are changing for you... _**People change, because of you! And there's nothing wrong with that or you..."**_ Mamoru was heartbroken, at the realization that he still had not yet proven his worth to Sukai... "Excuse me, Mr. Darien, Ms. Tsukino... If I may..." Barnum entered the scene, of Sukai being held tightly by Mamoru causing them to both look at him. "What is it, Barnum?" Mamoru asked, him coldly. "Pardon me, Mr. Darien... But Ms. Tsukino, please hear me out, when I say this." Barnum was clearly about to begin a musical number, even though Sukai was deathly oblivious to it! –

(Bookisode #02, Still):

" **O** oga-chaka, ooga-chaka, ooga-ooga, ooga-chaka..." Charles, Lettie and W.D. Sang the intro to the night's song... "I can't stop this feeling, deep inside of me..." Carlyle sang, "Girl, you just don't realize what you do to me-ee!" Carlyle proudly clapping along with the crowd, as they followed the unique beats! "I-ii-iiiii-iiii-I'm hooked on a feelin'!" Carlyle nodded to Sukai, who was twirled by Barnum onto the stage and they sang the chorus together. "I'm high on believin'!" Sukai and Carlyle sang passionately, dancing in a cute yet provocative mannerism... "That you're in love with me..." They sang as they riled the crowd; and Lettie and Anne did their amazing performances jealously in the background. "I'm hooked on a feelin', I'm high on believin'..." Barnum pounced onto the stage, causing all the fangirls to roar in applause only for them to gasp at the sight of him hugging Sukai from behind tightly. "That you're in love with me-eee-yeaa!" Sukai turned to Barnum and they locked eyes; singing in unison as they danced harder and harder together continuing their storyline shamelessly. [Darien: Sukai was so fucking oblivious... Barnum: Definitely (smirking)!]... "I got a bug from you, girl... But I don't need a no cure! I'll just stay infected, if I can for sure..." Barnum sang to Sukai, as Darien was preparing to reveal himself in his Tuxedo Kamen ensemble. "All the good love, when we're all alone... Keep it up!" Carlyle sang, noticing how close Barnum and Sukai were getting in their dancing. "Girl, yea, you turn me on!" Barnum sang passionately, sharing the 'turn me on' line with Sukai in unison! "Ooga-chaka, ooga-chaka, ooga-ooga! Ooga-chaka, ooga-ooga..." Lettie, Anne, W.D. And Charles sang dancing to the beats in the background as the climax of Carlyle's not-so brilliant idea came to be! "All the good love, when we're all alone... Keep it up, girl!" Barnum sang, holding Sukai's hands in his firmly as he twirled her tightly into his arms. "Yea, you turn me on!" Sukai and Barnum sang, in unison. "I-iii-iiii-I'm hooked on a feelin'!" Carlyle and the gang sang, as Tuxedo Kamen's rose dart slammed only for everyone in the circus [Sukai: And in the audience...] to gasp at the sight of _**Barnum dipping Sukai erotically and passionately pulling her into an elongated French-kiss! "So, come alive!" Barnum grunted, moaning hard as he passionately French-kissed Sukai... "Hmm? Hmm? Hmm... Hmm... Hmm... Umm... Umm... Kummllomp, llomp, llompp!" Sukai's eyes widened and her cheeks warmed into rosy, brick ovens as she felt Barnum passionately playing a rough game of tonsil hockey with her. "Hmm, hmm, hmm... Kummllomp, llomp, llomp! Tss... Tss... Uohh, hmm, hmm..." Barnum groaned, passionately French-kissing Sukai as he pulled her into his arms and the crowd went insane realizing the scandal that had been building up was in fact REAL!**_ To some degree... ;) ;) –

(Bookisode #03):

" **G** oodbye, Miss Moon... I'll miss you." Barnum felt tears in his eyes; as Sukai, Mamoru and Cyborg-Sukai suddenly evaporated into thin air; after an amazing ray of lights burst through the entire building! Afew moments later, Mr. P.T. Barnum awoke in his small bedroom in his apartment with his wife Charity asleep next to him in the early 1900's. "Hmm? What's wrong, dear?" Charity asked, kissing him on the cheek lovingly. "Huh? Oh, just another dream... It's nothing to fret about, right now." Barnum reassured her and kissed her passionately on the lips... [Sukai: If you're not crying yet, you're about to be... Or you're just an emotionless jerk! Either way... Get some more tissues!]...

 **[Sukai: Yes, that was the full recap… Yes, I left some stuff out for those of you who are trying to read this without reading the first version! Dirty bastards… Anyway, I hope you've got some tissues, chocolates and comfort food! Popcorn, ice cream, candy, roasted peanuts, ya' know whatever floats your boat?** **…]!**

 **#01:**

 **Lucifer…**

 **I** t was the world of the film, "The Greatest Showman" and Mr. Phineas Taylor Barnum aka P.T. Barnum was handing out flyers for his museum… "How many tickets, did we sell?" Mr. Barnum asked, Mr. O'Malley. "Three…" Mr. O'Malley explained, as Mr. Barnum saw his wife, Charity and his daughters Caroline and Helen all standing in the cold as Charity held the tickets in her gloved hands… Barnum sighed, as they headed home. Only for Barnum to notice a short, slim, trim and mysteriously beautiful, young girl with chocolaty brown eyes and a beauty mark that resembled a Hershey's kiss on her left cheek… But, more than anything else, what stood out was her hairstyle. It was platinum, silverish, Moonlight-white blonde, whiter than snow! And it was in two, small round buns with pigtails that curled at the ends flowing down each side of her shoulders. "Hmm?" Barnum asked, as his family paused noticing him standing in the wintery weather of New York, gazing yearningly at the mysterious, white-haired girl… "Excuse me, Sir?" Sukai Todd aka Sailor Moon/Skye Tsukino asked, as Barnum gave her a discreet, slightly flirtatious up-and-down; noticing her short socks and the fact she was wearing a skirt shorter than most and un unusual Sailor-style, school uniform… "How much are the tickets, for the Barnum Museum?" She asked, Mr. O'Malley innocently. "You wanna see the Barnum Museum?" Mr. O'Malley was caught off-guard by this beautiful and uniquely dressed girl. "Yes! I've come all the way from my hometown, in Alabama to see the Barnum Museum…" She explained, feeling slightly insulted. "Hmm?" Helen lifted an eyebrow, as she, Caroline and Charity glanced at each-other and Barnum turned back to them a grin forming at the edge of his lips… "Is she a unicorn?" Caroline asked, Helen. "She couldn't be! Unicorns _aren't real_ …" Helen explained, sighing in a rather depressed mannerism… "But she comes from a place, I've never heard of and she's so pretty!" Caroline argued, sweetly. "Huhh?" Sukai turned, feeling Barnum – _And his handsome ass, in that suit, tie and top hat… - (Sukai, Journal January 2019)!_ Ah – ah – ahem, (*clears throat*): ahem, hmm, hmm!

 **A** s I was saying, Sukai turned slowly feeling Barnum's body getting closer to hers as well as seeing his family politely coming to greet her. "If she's a unicorn, why doesn't she have a horn in the middle of her forehead?" Helen asked, "Maybe she's half-Unicorn…" Caroline was determined, to say the least! "Half-Unicorn?" Sukai asked, Mr. O'Malley only to feel Mr. Barnum's hand being placed firmly onto her shoulder. "Excuse me, Miss. I'm sorry, but Barnum's Museum is closed for the day…" Barnum was grinning, wider and wider. "Oh?" Sukai's eyes slid downwardly, only to go back up and lock with Barnum's piercing hazel eyes… "Well, that's a real shame…" Sukai sighed, thoughtfully feeling her cheeks warming by the firmness of Barnum's grip on her shoulder. "What do you mean?" Charity asked, curiously. "I wanted to see Barnum's Living Museum!" She (Sukai) smiled, her face lighting up… "Living?" Barnum was suddenly thrown off-guard. "Pardon me, Miss. But what exactly did you hear about my museum, in your hometown in Alabama?" He asked, confounded; his grip on her shoulder growing firmer. "Well, to be honest… I didn't hear anything. I was just told, I'd fit in better at Barnum's Museum than my hometown community college." Sukai explained, blushing harder. "What's your name, dear?" Charity asked, Sukai in a warm mannerism… "I'm Skye, Skye Tsukino." Sukai placed her hand out to shake Charity's politely. "Skye?" Barnum liked the sound of her name… "What a lovely name!" Barnum thought aloud, not fully thinking his thought through! Lolzness… "Thank you, Sir. My name is spelled S-K-Y-E. So, not Sky like the ceiling but Skye, like the skies are limitless…" Sukai poetically explained her name. "Nice to meet you all." She bowed to Barnum and his family… "Oh, thank you…" Charity blushed, feeling a little threatened by Sukai's obvious beauty. "It's a pleasure!" Charity grinned, awkwardly realizing Sukai still wanted to shake her hand after noticing her husband was checking out Sukai's mini-skirt during her bow… "Really, it is!" She shook Sukai's hand firmly, only to feel how cold her hand was. "Thank you, Ma'am." Sukai grinned, feeling relief at Charity's kindness as she gently unlocked her hand from Charity's oh-so-polite shaking. "So, are you Mr. Barnum?" She (Sukai, clearly…) finally asked, P.T. Barnum; slightly frustrated though her attitude wasn't obvious to Charity, Helen and Caroline. "Yes, I'm Phineas Taylor Barnum." Barnum gently released her shoulder and the two shook hands firmly. "Do you really want to see my museum?" He asked, feeling good vibes from Sukai… "Yes. It's what I've been waiting for…" Sukai explained, gazing at him longingly with both sorrow and hope glistening in the crescent moons that sparkled in her eyes as the sun began setting on the New York streets. "Charity? Girls?" He asked, his family first. "Of course. But we'll be going home, they have to get some rest…" Charity could sense some strong chemistry between Barnum x Sukai… "Okay, dear. Good night, Helen, Caroline…" P.T. Barnum kissed each of his girls on the each, including Charity. "Sleep well, Charity… I'll be home, before 9pm." He explained, kissing Charity passionately on the cheek as she hugged him and Sukai whispered to Mr. O'Malley – "They're a beautiful family…" Sukai whispered, to Mr. O'Malley. "Ya' don't say?" Mr. O'Malley chuckled, sardonically… "Daddy, if she really is a unicorn… Will you get her picture for me?" Caroline asked, her father lovingly. "Of course, I will sweetheart… Now, you two be sure to listen to your mother!" Barnum nodded, lovingly as Sukai found herself unconsciously checking Barnum's backside in his finely-tailored yet old pants… "Yes, Daddy!" Caroline & Helen hugged their father, in unison and waved to Sukai who bowed to them politely. "I think she's half-Unicorn, Mommy…" Caroline told Charity, "Who knows? Maybe, she is… She's certainly a unique young lady." Charity brushed off the obvious attraction that was happening between Barnum and Sukai. "Where is Alabama, anyway?" Helen asked, curiously… "It's in the South, dear." Charity explained, "The South? Where's that? Is it near Cincinnati?" Helen & Caroline asked, simultaneously as Barnum watched his small family walk off and finally returned to a curious Sukai. "Thought they'd never leave?" Mr. O'Malley joked to Sukai. "You did?" Sukai didn't get it, AT ALL… Yet! "Hmm? Look Miss Tsukino, I'm a thief… And if it's one thing, I know that when it comes to thieving, the greatest crime a thief can do is to steal someone's – Mr. Barnum!" Mr. O'Malley cut himself off, as Barnum arrived to see them. "You tryin' to teach Miss Tsukino, the ways of a thief?" Barnum chuckled, as Sukai began reaching in her pockets to find her money. "Where are my last two quarters? I know, I had them… Oh, don't tell me!" Sukai thought aloud, digging around in her skirt; blind to the fact that Barnum took a side glance of the shorter than usual, white bike shorts she had under her skirt that were just barely showing as she dug into her skirt to find her last two quarters… "I can't believe it…" She felt tears filling her eyes, as she revealed a half-eaten doughnut, still in its foil wrapper. "Oh?" Barnum grasped her situation and felt their connection growing deeper… "Well, I don't have any money on me… I'm sorry for wasting your time, Mr. Barnum." Sukai blushed, glancing up at the skies while the sun hit her eyes directly; drying her tears as she bowed to him once again… "No! This visit is on the house…" Barnum suddenly gripped her wrist and they began walking up the stairs to the museum. "Huhh?" Sukai blushed deeply, as they continued walking into the museum, after she watched him grab his keys and unlock the museum doors…

 **#02:**

 **Lucifer : Voodoo Doll!**

" **W** elcome to P.T. Barnum's Museum of Oddities!" Barnum exclaimed, as he held the door open for her. "Huaahh?" Sukai's eyes gasped, in amazement and confusion… "What is this? Is this still alive?" She immediately walked towards to the world's largest giraffe (lolzness…). "Ah-ah-ah! Pardon me, Miss Tsukino… But this is a museum…" The feeling of Barnum grabbing her wrist again, before she could touch the fur on the taxidermy caused her to blush. "Oh?" Sukai thought aloud, an idea boiling in her brain… "Is this what you came all the from your hometown, in South Alabama to see?" Barnum could sense what appeared to be her disappointment. "Actually, I lived in Central Alabama…" Sukai politely corrected him, lolz. "Ah, Central… I see." Barnum nodded, unaware that he was smiling widely at her. "Mr. Barnum…" She stood, face-to-face with him; although she was still a shorty compared to him! "What is it, Miss Tsukino?" Barnum took off his hat, sadly. "I'm sorry to disappoint you…" He began apologizing, with a nod… "No, no, no! It's not that… I just think…" Sukai trailed off, "What is it? What's on your mind, Miss Tsukino?" He asked, following her as she walked in front of the stage currently taken up by the taxidermy of a beautiful white horse with a soldier sitting on it; by design an incredible sight! "You have this beautiful stage… Don't you think you could use some talents on it?" Sukai asked him, thinking aloud. "Talents?" Barnum asked, intrigued… "Yea, you see, Mr. Barnum… I was always outcasted in my life, in Alabama. I came to New York, on basically nothing. And well, what your lovely daughter suggested has always been a dream of mine…" She explained herself, "To be a unicorn?" He chuckled, touched by her innocence. "Well, that too… But to make people smile. To inspire someone to dance with me. But I guess, a museum is no place for a performer, like me…" Sukai sighed, somberly while she began heading towards the doors. "I apologize for being a disappointment to you, Mr. Barnum…" Sukai bowed to him before continuing her slow and sorrowful walk towards the doors… "Wait! Miss Tsukino…" Barnum chased after her and stood rather close to her, nearly gluing himself to her side. "You think, you can save my business?" He asked, full of hope and intrigue! "I don't know if I can save your business, that's a tall order… But I can dance and sing! And with the right uniform, I could be my own half-unicorn…" Sukai grinned, glancing at the beautiful, white Sailor-uniform that seemed to be heroic, sparkling and at the same time seductive, sweet and sexy! "You want to be a performer in my museum?" Barnum asked, leaning his arm against the wall of the left door while bending his knee on the step near Sukai's legs. "If you give me a chance, I think I can save your museum… And maybe, make someone's dreams come true!" She thought aloud, her eyes twinkling with a bit of morbid hope… "Dreams come true?" Those three words set Barnum's heart on fire, instantaneously! "Yes, if it's one thing my mom taught me is that when you wish upon a star, it makes no difference who you are… Whatever your heart desires, will come to you…" Sukai sang to Barnum, softly an old lullaby her mother always sang to her. "That's beautiful…" Barnum's eyes began glowing with yearning and he felt his crotch throbbing painfully… "Thanks, it's an old lullaby my mom always sang to me…" She explained, realizing Barnum had seen her Crescent Moon Brooch. "Oh, it's just a little something… I don't know if I should join your show, I mean my voice is so high-pitched." Sukai began talking herself out of it, beginning to understand what Mr. O'Malley had tried to warn her about! "High-pitched?" Barnum saw her covering her brooch, with her hand. "Umm, hmm… I don't know, if I'm right for this. Maybe, I should just go back to the train…" She tried to leave the room, only to feel Barnum passionately stand in front of her; using his height to his advantage. "Sing for me, Miss Tsukino." He commanded, in a soft, deep, husky voice… "Mr. Barnum…" Sukai blushed heavily, feeling their chests touching. "Sing for me." He repeated, as Sukai glanced up at him and she followed his orders… "Call me, Sukai…" She whispered, "Okay, Sukai. Lemme hear your real voice…" Barnum placed his hands above hers, preventing her from making much movement! "Banging the drum, like dum-dee-dee-day, I like the dirty rhythm you play… I wanna hear ya' callin' my name, like hey mama, mama, mama, mama, ehh! Banging the drum, like dum-dee-dee-day, I know you want it in the worst way… I wanna hear ya' callin' my name, like hey Moon mama, Moon mama, ehh!" Sukai sang using her real, belting yet squeaky, high-pitched, highly animated vocals and felt Barnum's chest pumping against hers… "You're hired!" Barnum smiled, slowly moving away from Sukai as they both released intensely aroused sighs. "Huhh, huhh…" Sukai panted, anxiously. "Huuuuhhhh… Tss… Sukai, you're hired." He grinned, biting his bottom lip; trying to hold it in (again)… "But I can't guarantee your first paycheck, for a while…" Barnum thought aloud, slowly removing his hands from above hers as he felt their chests parting. "That's fine…" She nodded, gripping her brooch thoughtfully… "But, I think you're onto something, Miss Sukai…" He thought aloud, a slight smirk forming on the edge of his lips as he glanced at the museum full of taxidermy things and realized – _Sukai! She has a point… That's it… I need more unique people, people with talents. Like her… I need some unique people, to fill my stage! I mean, why waste the space?_ He thought, grasping the idea that Sukai had hinted at, all along… "Hmm?" Sukai lifted an eyebrow, having been on her train of thought. "You wanna be a unicorn? I'm making you into a unicorn!" Barnum grinned, "Huhh?" She asked, blushing deeply. "Come with me!" He placed his hand out to her, as she glanced at the clock it was almost 8:45P.M. "Come on, Sukai…" He motioned for her, to take his hand… "Don't you want your own dreams to come true?" He asked her, flirtatiously. "Yea – yes…" She agreed, sliding her hand into his and they began dashing to find new acts for Barnum's museum.

 **A** nd as 8:45 P.M. became 9:45 P.M., Sukai and Barnum had small flyers made and were nailing them to walls all over New York. "Hey, y'all… You lookin' for some freaks?" A rather creepy old man asked, Sukai and Barnum as they paused with their flyer hanging for a moment. "I know, where you can some of em' freaks…" The creepy old man grinned, as Sukai backed up feeling slightly uncomfortable and Barnum held her waist, in a backhug. "Alright. What's the address?" Barnum asked the creepy old man. "Huhh?" Sukai glanced up at Barnum, blushing at the closeness they were sharing… Anyway, Barnum got the address and they found both Charles (aka The General: Tom Thumb) and Lettie Lutz (aka the Bearded Lady)! And after Barnum convinced Lettie and Charles to join the show, he felt the need to convince Sukai a little more to be a part of the future Circus family she was joining… "Listen, Sukai. I know, people don't see it now. But they will! A unicorn, no! _**A moonlight warrior of love and justice… She protects and defends Earth! She's also the most beautiful Sailor Scout in the U.S. She's every man's real-life fantasy and her performance skills are incomparable to anyone else's… Especially her dancing and singing! Sukai Todd, the great Sailor Moon**_ …" Barnum told Sukai as they walked back to his museum and stood outside the doors of the museum. "You can do this, Sukai!" He stroked her cheek and placed his hand firmly onto her shoulder as they headed back into the museum in order to make room for the performers, now signed onto the show… Although neither of them realized, that the founder, writer and editor of the New York Harold had been watching them from a distance! [Sukai: If that's not a sign of trouble, I don't know what else is lol!]… Not to mention, they took a quick side-trip to get Sukai a nearby apartment in New York, although not fancy or expensive. It was nice, in its own way…

 **F** inally, after a full night of finding new acts for Barnum's show… Barnum and Sukai found themselves back at his museum, both asleep. To be more specific, Sukai had fallen asleep on Barnum's shoulder and found herself awakening in his arms on his lap. "Hmm… Huaahhh…" Sukai yawned, slowly stretching her arms and opening one eye in the cutesy, anime-girl style that she always did. When she felt Barnum's cheek in her hand. "Well, good morning, Miss Moon!" The sound of Barnum's warm and extremely flirtatious greeting caused her eyes to snap wide open and her to sit up in his arms. "Huhh? Mr. Barnum?! What time is it?" Sukai blushed, gazing at him in confusion and longing… "It is 9:00 o'clock A.M." For some reason, Barnum wasn't grasping the fact that he had… _Ahem_ spent the night with Sukai at his museum and out on the town! 😉 😉! Although they didn't actually sleep together (sexually speaking), they did spend a lot of time alone together for the first half of the night… "How long were we out, last night?" She blushed, deeply. "Too long, I'm sure Charity will be a bit annoyed with that fact…" Barnum thought aloud, once again not thinking his words through fully! Somber lolzness… "Well, it's not like we had sex or anything like that." Sukai thought aloud, causing Barnum to gaze at her with a yearning glaze in his piercing, glistening hazel eyes. "Of course not! I would never do that…" Barnum was lying through his beautiful, pearly white teeth… "Me neither! I mean, sleeping with my boss… Seems kinda unprofessional!" Sukai grinned, feeling slight relief although a part of her did not fully believe what Barnum was saying to her. "Phin!" The sound of Charity walking into the museum and catching them still in a rather sensual position, suddenly made things intensely awkward… "Oh! Charity… Look, I am so sorry about not coming home, last night…" Barnum explained to Charity, slowly helping Sukai up and standing up himself. "Well, I bet! What were you doing? The girls got really worried…" Charity demanded, more than _a bit annoyed_ with him… "We were finding acts, for my new show!" Barnum began explaining himself, lovingly to Charity. "We?" Charity grasped the fact, that Barnum was now apparently friends with Sukai… "Yes, Mrs. Barnum… I was simply helping your husband find new acts for his show. Nothing happened…" Sukai explained to Charity, in an extremely respectful and respectable tone. "I'm not interested in married men." She nodded to Charity and bowed to her respectfully, turning Barnum on with her innocence… "So, you're hosting a show now?" Charity calmed herself, "Yes! Ms. Sukai gave me the idea, she knows what's going to save the family business…" Barnum grinned, "Who is Sukai?" Charity got a little more tense at the sound of Sukai's name. "Oh, that's my stage name, Mrs. Barnum…" Sukai sheepishly replied, tucking her hair behind her ear… "I see. Well, keep working on the family business. But tonight, you need to either be home by 9 or have your show ready by 9." Charity explained, warning Barnum and sensing the obvious chemistry he had with Sukai growing. "You got it! Just be sure to come alive…" Barnum grinned, hugging Charity whom only accepted a kiss on the cheek from him, at this point… "Alright, well I'll leave you two and Mr. O'Malley to it… Good day, sweetie." Charity snappily responded, to the both of them and headed to take care of Helen and Caroline; as Mr. O'Malley entered the room… "So, Miss Tsukino! I never got to finish my lesson with you on thieving. Na, the greatest crime a true thief can commit is to steal someone else's love. To steal another person's heart, is the greatest crime a good thief could ever be committing!" Mr. O'Malley skipped an intro and went right into his lesson with Sukai. " _Oh-kay_ …" Sukai nodded, already knowing what he meant, at this point! "Welp, we all got work to do! So, let's get to it…" Mr. O'Malley exclaimed, heading to find the musicians to play the music for Mr. Barnum's show. "Mr. O'Malley… This is my show. And moreover, why are you telling Sukai all that about the ways of a thief?" Barnum asked O'Malley, in confusion… "Huhh? I would've thought you of all people, would understand why I gave her that quick lesson… Guess you're both equally obvious!" Mr. O'Malley explained, with a cocky chuckle. "Excuse me, Mr. O'Malley? But don't you mean to say _oblivious_?" Sukai asked, politely. "Na, Ms. Sukai! I mean what I say, I say what I mean… You need more info on Barnum, you let me know." Mr. O'Malley winked at Sukai, causing her to cringe a little bit… "Mr. O'Malley how about you do your work and we'll do ours?" Barnum wrapped his arm around Sukai's shoulder, feeling her shivering in his arm and glued his side to hers. "Fair enough, you're a good thief, Ms. Sukai!" Mr. O'Malley winked at Sukai once again, as she tried not to cringe but Barnum felt her shivers and hugged her from the side… [Sukai *Jokingly*: Do the Christian side-hug! Lolzness…]! "Mr. Barnum?" Sukai began, looking up at Barnum. "Yes, Sukai… What is it? And please call me, Phin…" Barnum gazed down at Sukai, noticing her hand on the front of his jacket and they both felt their hearts pounding. "What is it, Sukai?" Barnum and Sukai locked eyes, passionately as the sun hit them and Barnum used his top-hat to help Sukai from being blinded the sunlight… "I… I forgot what I was going to say. I – I'm sorry, Mr. Barnum." Sukai blushed, innocently as they continued staring at each-other; and Barnum felt his hormones raging just gazing into her poetic, Hershey's chocolaty-brown eyes… "Your beauty-mark, it's like a Hershey's kiss." Barnum thought aloud, gently touching Sukai's cheek. "Thank you, Mr. Barnum." Sukai blushed, as they grinned at each-other widely… "It's my pleasure, Sukai…" He smirked, cheerfully.

 _ **To Be Continued, Bitches!**_ __


End file.
